Let It Be So
by Screamarie
Summary: SLASH! After Haku and Zabazu's death Zabazu is given the choice to be reborn again with Haku and to start anew. They are reborn with no memories of their previous selves and only have their names to remember themselves by but when they see each for the fi


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

**Let It Be So**

**Prologue**

I'm sorry Haku, I'm sorry Haku, I'm sorry Haku…These are three words that I will take down to Hell with me and say over and over. My soul is lost for being the man I was and for it I have lost the only person that meant anything to me, both in life and the after-life. An eternal mistake, because despite the things that Haku did for me, he was a pure soul, clean and untouched, innocent as the day I found him and he deserved a place in heaven.

He was beautiful both inside and out, he was sweet and loving, and I was far too wrapped up in death and destruction and being called the Demon of the Hidden Mist to notice the precious treasure that I held within my grasp. I didn't spend time to make memories so that I could at least have something of him to take down to hell with me.

Now I'm surrounded by nothing but blackness, cold and dark against my skin and I have nothing but my regret and my mourning. I slowly fall deeper and deeper into this cold darkness, my body naked and vulnerable as death takes me to her bosom and cradles me. Is this Hell? Or is it just the journey there?

"It's a little too late for regret and remorse." I hear in the darkness that surrounds me. I blink several times as I feel myself gently settle onto something, though what I'm not sure – it's so dark. I can't see but suddenly a light appears beneath me, letting me see a few feet in front of me but no more.

Suddenly a woman appears before me. She is beautiful and glows brightly, standing before me in long flowing robes, not a bit of color to her, not even in her skin, though I do not know about her eyes for she has them closed. She holds out her arms only for a large book to appear; she looks to it as if reading the words through her eyelids.

"Momochi Zabuza, human, male, born August 15, died at the age of 26." She studies the book a little more before giving a soft 'tut'. "By the looks of this you were a very naughty, naughty man. Your crimes range from theft to kidnapping to murder, not to mention your sheer neglect of poor Haku."

"H…Haku? Is he okay? What's happened to him?"

"It's not him you should be worrying about right now, Momochi. Now may I continue?" she asks, giving me a disgruntled glare before returning to her book. "You began killing when you very young and you just never seemed to stop. You do realize what that means, don't you?" she asks me, before closing the book and letting it disappear.

"That I will be sent to Hell."

"Not as dumb as you look." She says walking over to me. "Yes, you would be sent to Hell under normal circumstances, but you and Haku have made things difficult. You see, you and Haku expressed true love within your last moments of life. Haku gave his life to protect you and in doing that, has bought himself the chance of rebirth. But since we know that to have Haku reborn without you would be a lost cause, and since you expressed remorse and saved the lives of those you were trying to kill…I am here to offer you a chance to be reborn with Haku."

"A…Another chance? But Haku….Haku doesn't need me in his life!"

"Listen Momochi, you and Haku have an unbreakable bond, your souls are somehow connected, though do not ask me how. If Haku is reborn without you, he will eventually waste away because his soul will feel incomplete, so yes, he does need you."

I stand there staring at the woman who speaks of such things as rebirth and of my dear Haku, wanting so badly to be with Haku again but not sure what I should do; I had already messed up one of his lives, would I mess up the next? Then there was the information just dealt to me about being connected to Haku, could I really deny him the chance to life a happy life?

"Momochi, I do not have all the time in the world, you must answer and quickly."

I growl lightly as I don't like this woman ordering me around and pressuring me into a decision. I have a lot to think about and so little time to come up with an answer. "Will he have a better life the second time around?"

"I cannot answer that, his life and yours will be decided by the choices that the two of you make."

That isn't very promising, I'm known for making bad decisions but…Haku…I need Haku…. "I…I want to do it. I want to be reborn with Haku."

"You have made your decision." She says and reaches out a hand. "Let it be so." She says, placing a hand over my eyes. I fall back into the cold darkness.

Let it be so, and pray that I have made the right decision.

**END PROLOGUE**

Yes, I know that was short but hey! It's the prologue. Anyways this is an idea I came up with after watching a Zabuza and Haku AMV at 8 in the morning after being up for 14 hours straight! I put this up because I'm not really sure if I want to go through with it seeing as there are SO many chances to go cliché, notto mention the amount of information needed to be gather,but if I get enough reviews and the like, I'll continue it. Well I hope you liked reading it as much as I did writing it. Love ya, Screamarie.


End file.
